Skyrim, A tale of Two souls
by FireFox127
Summary: When the threads of fate pair a Lonely Khajiit and a young Argonian together in the chaos of Alduin's return, an adventure of might, love, and truth unfolds before them. Rated M for some adult language and scenes and plenty of violence
1. ToTS: Prologue

Skyrim  
A tale of two souls

**Prologue**

_S_etting_: a dark moonlit night in Cyrodiil's country side. A small farm can be seen as the Camera pans up over a hill._

The Camera pans up to the main door of the small farm as the light of several torches suddenly start to shine on it. An Imperial in Leather armor Pounds on the door a few times before shouting,

Imperial Man: Open the Door lizard, or we'll brake it down!

The camera pans into and then past the door, once inside two Argonian's are seen a male and a female.

_The male heads to the door as the female, in a panic, hides there eggs in a false bottom drawer in the nearby dresser. As the male opens the door he asks,_

Male Argonian: what do you want now?

The Imperial says as he grins,

Imperial: Boss says its time to pay up, and he wants it all.

The male Argonian says clearly flustered,

Male Argonian: and how do you expect us to pay, you've destroyed our last two crops this year, we've barely got enough money for food.

The man says as he shoves his way into the small house,

Imperial: that's your problem not ours. How ever . . .

He walks over to the female Argonian and places his hand on her shoulder,

Imperial: Perhaps I could convince the boss to give you a brake this month . . . But he'll want something in return, perhaps something for his bed for a night or two.

The Male says placing himself in front of his mate,

Male Argonian: Over my dead body, you worthless bandit

The man says as he and his companions draw they're swords,

Imperial: that can be arranged Lizard. now I'll give you a second chance to end this peacefully, hand over the woman and we'll let you keep your lives.

He shakes his head no and reaches for a sword on his belt, The man says with a sigh,

Imperial: _*sigh*_ so be it, men kill them both

As they start to fight, the camera panning out of the house, the two Argonians are quickly overwhelmed and soon there dieing screams fill the air.

_The man and his companions walk out side of the house completely unaware of the eggs inside._

One of the men asks as the others clean blood off they're blades,

Second Imperial: what about the farm?

He responds as he sheaths his blade,

Imperial: burn it, burn it to the ground

The men laugh and grin as they start to toss a few of there torches inside of the house. As the flames quickly spread, the men walk away allowing the flames to cover the crime they had committed.

_As the fire's glow fills the night sky, the Camera pans up to the hill where a lone Khajiit wrapped in a long black hooded robe stands overlooking the farm._

He looks up almost like coming out of a trance and quickly looks around. As his dark blue eyes spot the Farm which is now fully engulfed in flames, he says,

Khajiit: I must have blacked out again, where am I? A fire I must see if anyone still lives.

He rushes down the hill and toward the farm; flames busting through a part of the roof. He reaches the farms gate and jumps over it. He makes his way to the door where the flames force him to expose a long set of fangs. He quickly wraps his head in his hood and rushes inside where he finds the dead bodies of the two Argonians. He looks around and sees no one else, Suddenly the bottom drawer falls from the dresser making the false bottom to pop out exposing the eggs within. He hurries over to them and notices all but one have been shattered from the heat. he douses the egg which is engulfed in flames and grabs it; quickly stuffing it into his robes. He looks up as the room starts to creak; The roof supports weakening rapidly. He runs out the door as fast as he can as the roof caves in destroying everything left inside. The Khajiit huffs and puffs as he fills his lungs with fresh air. He Then looks back at the burning ruins of the house and wipes some soot from his robes before hurrying away from the farm.

_Sometime later, on the top of a large hill, the Khajiit sits under a tree eating what little food he had. His hood pulled down exposing his long hair which he has been combed back over his shoulders. His fur resembling that of a lion, with several Black stripes around his neck and down his right hand. He looks up at the moon light which makes his Deep blue eyes glisten._

He takes a bite of the bread in his hand then sighs; a look of loneliness quickly creeping across his face. He reaches into his robes and pulls out the egg that he saved from the fire. He gives it a look over and then says,

Khajiit: _*sigh*_ the flames must have killed it.

With a look of disappointment on his face he gets ready to toss the egg. Suddenly the egg rattles and shakes in his hand. With a look of astonishment and disbelief on his face he says taking another look at the egg as it shakes yet again,

Khajiit: wha . . . You're alive, how did you survive the flames, they should have cooked you.

The egg rattles in his furry hand once again as a small look of happiness creeps onto his face. He gently places the egg in a pocket on the inside of his robes against his chest as to make sure it stays warm. With a smile on his face he finishes the last of his bread then lays his head back against the tree and quickly falls asleep.

_Several months later_

_The Khajiit can be seen walking into an inn. He lowers his hood and calls over to the nord woman behind the counter._

Nord woman: hello there is there something I can get for you?

He nods and says as he takes a seat at a table,

Khajiit: some food and mead please and perhaps later on a room I've been on the road for days.

She nods and walks over to the fire pit in the middle where several different meats can been seen cooking over the fire on steel rods. She takes what looks to be beef and puts it on a plate alongside some vegetables which she scoops from a pot near the fire. As she sets the plate in front of him, he hands her several gold coins. She smiles and says,

Nord Woman: I'll be right back with your mead.

He nods quickly taking a bite of the meat; a bit of blood running down his mouth as he does. he looks down at his chest as he feels the egg in his robes shuffle around a little. He smiles then says,

Khajiit: you're getting to be quite the little mover aren't you.

He takes it from his robes and looks at it for a moment, then as the nord woman comes back with his mead, he gives the egg a little kiss then stuffs it back in his robes.

Nord woman: here you go sir.

She sets a cold tankard of mead on the table next to his plate then says,

Nord woman: I've checked with our books and we do have a room open tonight, it's at fifty _Septims*_ a night.

He nods then continues to eat his food followed by deep drinks of his mead.

_That night_

_The Khajiit lays on the bed in the room in what looks to be a set of normal cloth clothing, a pair of blackened pants and a green shirt with tattered, but puffy sleeves. His black robes draped over a chair on the far side of the room._

As he lays in the bed he reaches over and takes the egg off the table. He places the egg on his chest and closes his eyes for but a moment before he hears cracking. He looks at the egg which is starting to hatch and in a sudden fit of excitement, he hops off the bed and places it on the pillow; the egg cracking more and more. As a large piece of the egg's shell comes off he sees a little hand poke its way out. He looks on in a slight bit of wonder as the little one inside starts to crack the shell more and more until the shell shatters which leaves a little Argonian on the pillow. The little Argonian yawns and stretches a little before looking up at him. He says with a big smile on his face as he looks deeply into her bright blue eyes,

Khajiit: well hello there.

He picks up the little Argonian who continues to look at him. He says as he takes a look at her.

Khajiit: what's this . . . .

He takes a closer look into her eyes then says,

Khajiit: I've never seen an Argonian with such blue eyes, so pretty.

The little Argonian looks up at him and giggles as he tickles her with his claws. He laughs, then says as he pulls her close,

Khajiit: . . . . . Ne'Ma

_The Screen fades a bit, but then comes back and says,_  
_Seven years later_

_The Khajiit is seen panting as he is soon joined by a little Argonian girl, dressed in a cute little red cloth dress. She looks up at Usshin which exposes several feathers growing out of her head. In three rows the feathers grow, the two outer most rows a bright blue and the feathers down the middle a dark red. The slowly fading sun light glistens off of her bright green scales as she reaches up for Usshin's pale looking paw_

The little girl says as she tugs on his paw,

Ne'Ma: come on Usshie, I want to get something to drink at the inn

He says as he manages to stand again, looking down at her,

Usshin: Ne'Ma please don't call me usshie, its Usshin, and don't worry the inn will still be there once we get into town, there is no need to rush.

She pouts a little then says,

Ne'Ma: oh alright, but I'm getting hungry.

He nods with a smile as he puts is hand on her head and rubs her feathers a little. As they walk along the road, Ne'Ma grabs onto his arm and smiles up at him. There is a sudden crack behind them; Usshin looking back a bit. He grabs Ne'Ma and without a wasted move, tosses her behind him as A huge spider runs up at them. The spider swats at them with its legs before trying to bite into Usshin. Usshin says, a flame building in his hand,

Usshin: Vile Pest!

As flames Shoot from his hand at the spider, the creature instantly goes up in flames; screeching in pain then quickly falls dead. Ne'Ma looks to the right from behind Usshin and says as she covers her snout with her claw,

Ne'Ma: did you have to burn it daddy? Spiders small bad when they burn.

He laughs and says as he lifts her up on his shoulders,

Usshin: Sorry Ne'Ma, next time I'll freeze it ok? Now how about we get to town and get some food? Before something else tries to make us food.

She smiles and nods, then holds onto his ears as he starts to walk along the road which leads to the town up a head.

_Some time Later Inside the town Inn_

Usshin and Ne'Ma sit at a table eating some food. As Usshin sits there finishing a bit of roast lamb, he says as Ne'Ma takes her hands and puts on her roast beef,

Usshin: Ne'Ma Where are your table manners, use your silverware.

She looks up at him with a cute smile as a man, a Breton, walks up to him and says,

Breton: sir we've got your room ready, and the bill for your meals will come out to eighty Septims.

He nods, reaching for his coin bag. He hands the man the eighty gold pieces then puts it back in his robes. As the Breton counts the coins, he smiles then walks away. Usshin looks over at Ne'Ma just as she burps. Usshin bops her on the head and says,

Usshin: Ne'Ma Manners

She smiles and says in a polite, yet cute tone,

Ne'Ma: excuse me

She hands Usshin her plate who then hands them to a young girl who returns them to her mother at the counter.

Usshin: lets go to our room Ne'Ma you look as tired as I do.

She nods, then sleepily yawns as she Follows him to there room. As they both get inside, Ne'Ma kicks off her leather shoes as Usshin locks the door before taking off his black robes. As he sits on the bed in the clothes which he wears under his robes, Ne'Ma says as she notices how pale he has become,

Ne'Ma: is it that time again . . . . Daddy?

He nods and opens his mouth, revealing two very long and sharp looking fangs. She nods and hops up on the bed with him; her tail sitting next to his. She lowers the collar of her shirt just a little, Usshin holding her close and says,

Usshin: Sorry my Ne'Ma

He quickly bites into her neck, Ne'Ma quickly flinching in the sudden pain.

_The Camera pulls back to show the cats mouth which completely encompasses the whole of her neck._

He holds the Side of her head and her right arm trying his damnedest to keep from snapping her neck as he starts to suck on the right side of her neck. As blood starts to flow down the nape of her neck, he starts to drink; a slightly disturbing sound made as he does. She closes her right eye, clearly in pain, as he continues to feed. She looks over at him and quickly notices the color returning to his face and body as he feeds. As he takes his fill, he lifts his mouth from her neck, his bloody fangs already shorter then they were a minuet ago. She sits there holding her neck, a few tears working there way down her face, he holds her close and says,

Usshin: Thank you Ne'Ma

She nods and gives him a little kiss on the cheek. He holds his left hand on her neck which starts to glow with a slight golden light. He looks at her neck as his spell closes the holes he made. He then asks as he kisses her forehead,

Usshin: still hurt any?

She shakes her head no and as Usshin lays down on the bed, Ne'Ma climbs up on his chest. She looks up at him with sleepy eyes and ask,

Ne'Ma: So where are we going tomorrow daddy?

He says as he pets the feathers on her head,

Usshin: tomorrow we take a Wagon to Skyrim, I've been told there is quite a lot of money to be had up there for those who know how to get it.

She nods and curls up on his chest. She Asks as she slowly starts to fall asleep,

Ne'Ma: why does your chest feel so soft Usshie? Its like no matter what, I can always . _*yawn*_. . . F . . fall asleep o . on your chest.

Usshin says as he pulls a blanket over each other,

Usshin: well before you hatched, Usshin kept your egg in his robes, right against my chest, so I'd keep you warm, perhaps that's why.

As her eyes slowly start to close, he pets her head and says,

Usshin: Rest up my little Ne'Ma, Tomorrow is the beginning of a whole next adventure for us.

As the Little Argonian girl now lightly snores, he stretches with a long drawn out yawn, then kisses her forehead. As he lays head on the pillow, he closes his eyes and falls asleep.

**End Of Prologue**

_* author notes*_

Septims- for those who don't know a Septim is the main currency in the Elder Scrolls universe, named after Tiber Septim, the man who founded the Empire and became the First Emperor.


	2. chapter 1: To Skyrim, Our Legend awaits!

Skyrim  
A tale of two souls

Episode one: To Skyrim, our Legend awaits!

_The screen starts dark, only the sound of cart wheels and horses trotting can be heard. Some muffled conversations can be heard as the screen starts to brighten._

_Camera angle: Usshin's eyesight_

Usshin slowly opens his eyes to discover that he is bound and gagged in a wagon with a few nords, one of which is dressed in very high class robes and gagged just the same. Across from him a dirty man who's hands are bound. Usshin looks at the tall trees as the cart is pulled down the stone road, Wording comes up and says,

**The Elder Scrolls V**

**Skyrim**

**A Tale of Two Souls**

_(_copyright stuffs)

**Original content included in story by Bethesda Soft Games**

**Story by FireFox127**

Nord: Hey Finally awake are you

Usshin looks over to see the man as he says,

Camera angle: over Usshin's right shoulder

Nord: the names Rolaf.

As Usshin tries to speak, but finds that a heavy metal collar has been placed around his neck which stifles his breathing. Rolaf says as Usshin looks back up at him,

Rolaf: You were the one with that little lizard girl weren't you, Ran right into that imperial Ambush the same as us, and the horse thief over there.

Usshin Glances over at the Dirty man who says,

Second nord: Damn you Stormcloaks. Skyrim was fine before you came Along. Empire was nice and lazy.

He goes on as Usshin looks around for Ne'Ma,

Second Nord: If they hadn't been looking for you, I could've stolen that horse and be halfway to Hammerfell.

Usshin looks over at the man who says,

Second Nord: You there, you and me, we shouldn't be here. Its these Stormcloaks the empire wants

As Usshin glances back over at Rolaf, he says,

Rolaf: We're all brothers and sisters in binds now, Thief

Imperial Soldier: Shut up back there!

Usshin Look over at the trooper who is in a set of imperial leather armor and a sword clearly displayed on his belt. The Thief says as both he and Usshin glance over at the man in the fancy robes,

Thief: what's wrong with him, huh?

Rolaf yells as he snaps at the man,

Rolaf: WATCH YOUR TONGUE! you're speaking to Ulfric Stormcloak, the true High King.

The thief says with both worry and panic in his voice,

Thief: Ulfric?! The _Jarl*_ of Windhelm? You're the leader of the Rebellion.

Usshin takes a closer look at the man as the thief goes on to say,

Thief: but if they've captured you . . . . . . OH GODS, where are they taking us?!

Usshin looks over at the other Cart which has more nords in it but is unable to see Ne'Ma. Rolaf says as Usshin turns to look at the floor,

Rolaf: I don't know where we're going, but _Sovngarde*_ awaits.

Thief: No, this can't be happening. This isn't happening

Usshin looks at the thief who has a grim look on his face. He then looks at the trees along the side of the road. As he spots what looks to be a town in the near distance Rolaf asks,

Rolaf: hey, what village are you from horse thief?

The Thief asks as he looks over at him,

Thief: why do you care?

Rolaf says as Usshin looks over at him,

Rolaf: A nord's last thoughts should be of home.

The thief pauses for a moment then says,

Thief: Rorikstead I'm . . . I'm from Rorikstead.

As they both go quiet, Usshin, Grunting do to the gag gets there attention, then holds his bound hands up about to his the lowest portion of his chest. Rolaf asks as he tries to guess his meaning,

Rolaf: you are worried about the little girl aren't you?

Usshin nods, Rolaf then says as he looks at the other cart,

Rolaf: she is in the other cart, she tried to bite some of the imperial troops because they knocked you out, they didn't take to kindly to it so they threw her in the cart as if she were a sack of potatoes.

Usshin clearly upset about it glares at the man driving the cart as one of the men on the on the covered wall over the gate to the town says,

Imperial soldier: General Tullius, Sir! The headsmen is waiting.

A man in a set of light golden armor rides his horse into the town just a head of the other cart. He says as he gets out of eye sight,

Tullius: good, lets get this over with.

The thief in a sudden panic yells,

Thief: _Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynerath, Akatosh*_, Divines, please help me.

Usshin looks at the town as his cart follows the other past the gate. As he looks over at General Tullius who is talking with a few high elves in black cloaks, Rolaf says,

Rolaf: Look at him, General Tullius the Military Governor, and it looks like the _Thalmor*_ are with him. Damn elves, I bet they had something to do with this.

They remain quiet for a minuet or two before Rolaf says; the cart slowly approaching the town square which sits next to a tall tower and a shorter one,

Rolaf: this is Helgen, I used to be sweet on a girl from here. I wonder if Vilad is still making that mead with Juniper berries mixed in.

Usshin looks over at the Thief who is looking at the floor of the cart on the verge tears as Rolaf goes on to say,

Rolaf: Funny when I was a boy, Imperial walls and towers used to make me feel so safe.

They remain quiet as the two carts are pulled into the town square and are stopped next to house. The imperial captain, a redguard woman, says as both carts come to a stop,

Captain: get these prisoners out of the carts. Move it!

The Thief asks in a sudden panic,

Thief: Wh. . . Why are we stopping?

Rolaf responds as he looks over at him,

Rolaf: why do you think? . . . . End of the line.

Usshin looks over at Rolaf, who says,

Rolaf: lets go, shouldn't keep the gods waiting for us.

As they start to unload people from both carts the Thief yells,

Thief: NO! WAIT! we're not rebels.

As Usshin lands on the ground with a loud thud; do to all the chains and binds he is in, Rolaf says as he follows Usshin down to the ground,

Rolaf: face your death with some courage, Thief.

The Thief says as he looks Ulfric in the eyes,

Thief: you've got to tell them! We weren't with you! This is a mistake!

As Usshin looks over, he sees Ne'Ma as she hops off the cart; her little hands bound with rope. She sees Usshin, and with tears in her eyes, tries to make a dash for him only to be grabbed by the soldier who was driving Usshin's cart. He says as he throws her into the dirt,

Solider: Stay in your place Brat.

Usshin glares at the man as he walks over to the captain who yells,

Captain: step towards the block when we call your name. One at a time.

Rolaf says as he looks over at Usshin,

Rolaf: Empire loves there damn lists.

The captain looks over at the man next to her and says,

Captain: ok Hadvar go on.

He nods, then says as he reads the first name on the list.

Hadvar: Ulfric Stormcloak, Jarl of Windhelm.

As Ulfric makes his way toward the block where a man with a black hooded mask on stands with a large ax in hand, Rolaf says

Rolaf: it has been on honor, Jarl Ulfric!

Hadvar says as he reads the next name on the list,

Hadvar: Rolaf of Riverwood

Rolaf nods at Usshin then walks towards the block with the others. Hadvar looks back down at the list and says,

Hadvar: Lokir of Rorikstead.

Lokir says as he panics,

Lokir: No, I'm not a rebel. You can't do this!

As he makes a mad dash away from the square the captain yells

Captain: HULT!

As he starts to run he yells,

Lokir: you're not going to kill me!

The Captain looks over at the archers next to the tower and nods. They quickly load an arrow into there bows and then shot the thief in the back. As he falls to the ground, dead, the Capitan asks,

Captain: any one else feel like running?

Everyone remains quiet as Hadvar says,

Hadvar: Ok now where were we?

He looks back at the list then says,

Hadvar: Wait, you there. Step Forward.

One of the other men send Ne'Ma over with Usshin. As she rubs her head against his leg Hadvar asks,

Hadvar: now just who are you?

Usshin gives him a dirty look, Hadvar signaling one of the men to take his gag off. As the man takes off the cloth gag, Usshin says,

Usshin: well now that I can speak, My name is Usshin, and this is my daughter, Ne'Ma.

Hadvar looks up and down the list then says as he look he looks up at them,

Hadvar: there is no information on just where you two came from.

Usshin says as he looks down at Ne'Ma.

Usshin: well that would be because we don't have a home per say. We travel around quiet a lot.

Hadvar says with a nod,

Hadvar: ah I see.

He looks over at the captain and asks,

Hadvar: what do we do Sir? They're not on the list.

She says as she turns away,

Captain: I don't care, Both of them go to the block.

Hadvar pauses for a moment then says,

Hadvar: . . . . by your orders.

He looks over at Usshin who has a look of disbelief on his face; Ne'Ma who starts to cry. He says as he looks away,

Hadvar: I . . . I'm truly sorry my friend.

Usshin slightly nods as some of the men force him and Ne'Ma to follow the captain as she walks toward the block. As both Usshin and Ne'Ma take there places next to the block, General Tullius says as he approaches Ulfric,

Tullius: Ulfric Stormcloak, Some here in Helgen call you a hero. But a hero would never use a power like the Voice to murder his king and try to usurp his throne.

Ulfric Glares at him as he goes on to say,

Tullius: you started this war, Plugged Skyrim into chaos, and now the Empire is going to put you down and restore the peace.

As he finishes his little speech, a far off sound is heard. As it shakes everyone up, Hadvar asks,

Hadvar: . . . What was that?

Tullius says as he looks over at Hadvar,

Tullius: it's nothing . . . .carry on.

The captain says as Tullius walks past her,

Captain: yes Sir.

She turns to a priest and says,

Captain: give them there last rites.

The priest nods, but as she starts to talk she is cut off by one of the stormcloaks who forces his way up to the block. He says,

Stormcloak: OH for the love of _Talos,*_ shut up and lets get this over with.

She says as she takes a few steps back,

Priest: . . . As you wish

The man shouts as the captain forces him to his knees,

Stormcloak: COME ON! I haven't got all morning.

As the captain pushes his head onto the block, the man asks,

Stormcloak: my ancestors are smiling at me, Imperials. Can you say the same?

As the headsmen quickly lifts his ax and holds it over his head, Ne'Ma quickly shoves her face into Usshin's leg to avoid seeing anything. He then quickly and without mercy, swings the blade of his ax into the mans neck, causing his head to fall into a basket on the other side. As his headless body falls to the ground, several people in the background start to shout. Usshin looks over at Rolaf as he says,

Rolaf: as fearless in death, as he was in life.

The captain says as some men drag the body out of the way,

Captain: next the cat.

Usshin glares at her as a soldier kicks him, forcing him over to the block. As the captain get her hands on him she asks,

Captain: wait what is this thing around his neck?

One of the men says as he steps forward,

Solider: my apologies sir, but this cat is a very powerful mage, it took forty of us just to knock him out. The collar is specially enchanted to prevent magic, I'd advise not taking it off.

She nods then says,

Captain: well then, with this is the way the ax wont do any good, General Tullius what should we do?

He walks over and says,

Tullius: very well tomorrow we'll hang him for now keep him locked up.

She nods then says as she shoves Usshin into the dirt,

Captain: ok then, how about the Brat.

Usshin looks over as two men grab Ne'Ma, lifting her off the ground and setting her next to the block. But Once again the sound is heard from the distance. Hadvar says as he looks over at the Captain,

Hadvar: there it is again. Did you hear that captain?

She says as she pushes Ne'Ma's head onto the block, several men now restraining Usshin, who tries to get to her,

Captain: I SAID, the brat is next, now do it!

_Camera changes: Looking at Ne'Ma_

A look of pure fear fills her face as she sees the headsmen, who get a good grip on his Ax. He says trying to scare her more,

Headsmen: such a small target HAHAHA, better hope I don't miss.

_ Camera change: free floating_

As the headsmen lifts his ax, the sound is heard again.

Tullius: WHAT IN OBLIVION IS THAT?!

a huge black Dragon Suddenly flies over and lands on the shouter tower a little bit a ways from the block. With everyone in a state of shock from what they were seeing, Usshin takes a chance and slams his right elbow into the man holing him still. Once free from his grasp, Usshin charge the headsmen, running into his chest. As he Falls backwards, his ax follows suit and falls, slicing into his own head. As he falls dead, the Dragon looks directly at Ne'Ma as Usshin stands in front of her. The dragon then opens his mouth which sends a massive shockwave, flinging several men like they were rags. The clouds overhead suddenly turn black and start flowing round and round. As Usshin notices the flaming rocks starting to fall from the sky, he kicks Ne'Ma off the block and then lays on top of her. As several of the rocks impact next to them the Dragon opens its mouth once more making another shockwave which throws both Ne'Ma and Usshin a little ways.

Rolaf: Hurry up you two, get up. the gods wont give us a second chance.

Usshin nods and grabs Ne'Ma helping her up. As several more rocks impact near them, Rolaf says as he makes for the tall tower,

Rolaf: Hurry this way.

They hurry to the tower, more and more rocks falling from the sky. As they make it inside, Ne'Ma manages to get her bindings off. She throws her arms around Usshin and hugs him as Rolaf asks Ulfric,

Rolaf: Jarl Ulfric, what is that thing? Could the Legends be true?

He responds as he straightens his robes,

Ulfric: Legends don't burn down villages.

The Dragon roars as it flies past the tower, Followed by another volley of the flaming rocks which cause several explosions as they impact. As the tower rattles a little Ulfric yells,

Ulfric: we need to move now

Rolaf looks over at Usshin and says,

Rolaf: I know up through the tower, lets go.

Usshin nods and with Ne'Ma at his side follows Rolaf up the tower. As they reach the second level of the tower, they see a man trying to clear some of the rocks. Suddenly, the dragon slams its head through the tower crushing the man with a wall of stone. The Dragon then starts to breath fire, deliberately trying to set Usshin and Ne'Ma aflame. As the dragon's flame stops, its flaps its wings and takes off again. Usshin, Rolaf, and Ne'Ma look out the hole in the wall. Rolaf says as he points at the building next to the tower,

Rolaf: you see that inn on the other side, Jump through the roof and keep going.

Usshin nods then says as he knees down,

Usshin: Ne'Ma on my back!

She nods then climbs on his back, locking her hands around his neck. Usshin then looks over at Rolaf as he says,

Rolaf: GO! We'll follow when we can.

Usshin nods then says,

Usshin: Hold On Ne'Ma

Usshin makes a mad Dash and jumps through the hole in the wall. He lands with a crash as he and Ne'Ma fly though the roof of the inn which is engulfed in flames. Usshin quickly gets to his feet followed by Ne'Ma and together they rush through the burning inn. Usshin hops down to the first floor then Ne'Ma as she jumps on his back. As they head outside they see Hadvar and another man as they call a young boy over to them. As the boy runs to them the Dragon lands and quickly proceeds to kill a man on the ground in an eruption of flames. As the Dragon flies off once again Hadvar says as Usshin hurries over to them,

Hadvar: you two still alive, well stay close if you want to stay that way.

Hadvar looks over at the old man and says as the boy runs over to him,

Hadvar: Gunnar, take care of the boy. I have to find General Tullius and join the defense.

The old man nods then says,

Gunnar: gods guide you Hadvar.

Hadvar looks over to and nods at Usshin who does the same, and with Ne'Ma still on his back follows after Hadvar. Hadvar says as the Dragon lands on a wall next to a building,

Hadvar: hurry get close to the wall.

As the Dragon lands with a loud thud, it breaths fire once again. Once finished it flies off yet again. Hadvar yells as it does,

Hadvar: quickly follow me.

Usshin and Hadvar run through a building that had been smashed as Ne'Ma cries; holding onto Usshin's neck for dear life. As they make it to General Tullius and a bunch of soldiers Tullius yells,

Tullius: Hadvar! To the Keep, we're leaving!

Hadvar nods then yells,

Hadvar: its just us tree stay close you two.

As they run past more men and past another section of the walls, where they are suddenly stopped by Rolaf. Hadvar yells as pillars of black smoke fill the air,

Hadvar: Rolaf, you damned Traitor out of my way!

Rolaf says as he gets a good grip on his ax,

Rolaf: we're escaping Hadvar. You're not stopping us this time.

Hadvar says as Usshin looks at him,

Hadvar: fine, I hope that dragon takes you all to Sovngarde!

Usshin says as he looks over at Hadvar,

Usshin: lets go Hadvar.

He nods, then as he and Usshin head for the Barracks, the Screen fades to black.

_* Author notes*_  
for those who don't know :p

Jarl: A lower type of King who rules hold, which includes all Towns and the land around them. For more information please see Wikipedia

Sovngarde: The place the nords go to after their death. It is the equivalent of Valhalla in Norse Mythology. For more information on either please see Wikipedia

The Divines: the eight gods in the Elder Scrolls which are worshipped by all races, this includes Shor, Mara, Dibella, Kynerath, Akatosh, Julianos, Zenithar, and Arkay. For more information about them please see Wikipedia.

The Thalmor: the Ruling body of the Aldmeri Dominion, the empire founded by the elves when provinces of Elsweyr, Black Marsh, Valenwood, and the Summerset Isles seceded from the Empire. Composed mainly of Altmer "high elves" and there Bosmer "Wood elves" cousins. for more information please see Wikipedia

Talos: the man made God and the ninth divine. In life he was the first Emperor of the empire. In death he became the ninth divine or god. His worship however was banned by the Aldmeri Dominion when they forced the empire to sign The White-Gold Concordat which outlawed him do to the elves belief that men do not belong in there worship. In their weakened state the empire had no choice to be accept it as law, which upset many people most of all many of the nords of Skyrim. for more information please see Wikipedia

_

i know some of you reading this might complain that its not very original, but as to set up my storyline the way i want to, i decided to start it at the beginning of the game. I assure you the story will get more original as it progresses. this is just the beginning, but if i see enough interest in it i might choose to make this slightly more interactive, and ask readers (by popular vote) just how they'd like to see this tale unfold.(ie. what kind of place they go to, what mission they might take on, so on so forth). please show me your interest in my story, in either personal message or reviews of its chapters.


End file.
